<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Class by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565076">Class</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>General Hux's Home for Wayward Siths [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beguiled Generals, Dark Romance, Dark Side Convergence, Dark Temple at Domund Kass, F/M, Falling In Love, General Hux - Freeform, Plotting Little Siths, Sith Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Her voice is the sound of a little girl speaking through gears, "One day... I will rule you. You will not bow to Snoke. You will bow-" her brows pinch, <i>yes</i>, "-to me."</p><p>"How treasonous." His rumble is full of delight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Rose Tico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>General Hux's Home for Wayward Siths [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Class</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The steps to the Dark Temple on Domund Kaas are wide. Rose <em>feels</em> the Dark Side moving around her. Black, sensual scales <em>click-click-clicking</em> almost audibly to her attuned ears. She hears its whispers-</p><p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>
        <em>-through passion We gain strength and through strength We gain <strong>power</strong> what are your passions Our sweet little Dark- </em>
      </p>
      <p>"Tico?" the General is paused beside and several steps behind her. In his black uniform and greatcoat. The train of which is stirred by the icy, fettered breath of the Great Dark. His hands are folded behind his back, he watches her dubiously as he asks, "To whom are you whispering?"</p>
      <p>Supreme Leader Snoke sent him here with her, to help her - to <em>guard</em> her - but from what, Rose isn't really sure. This place, the Dark Temple on Domund Kaas, is a convergence point in their Galaxy. A lightning rod for the energies of the Dark Side. This is her home, her soul's cradle. Where the Force which winds through the Sith like her is purified and reborn.</p>
      <p><em>He</em> is the interloper.</p>
      <p>She turns to face him on the steps. Her breath sieves mechanically through the grill of her half-mask. Above it, her dark eyes burn cool.</p>
      <p>"I am speaking," she drawls, head tilting, as if explaining it to an annoying little child, "to the Dark." The <em>moron</em> is implied.</p>
      <p>"Ah," his eyebrow crooks. If this Arkanian thinks it is bizarre, standing in the shade and mist of a mammoth Sith temple at a nexus of the Dark Side, hearing his charge is communing with the Dark, he's very good at hiding it. Even when her power passes like a shadow over his thoughts, they are liquid. <em>Veiled</em>.</p>
      <p>He is bone white skin and hair like true fire and man-pride as he lilts his chin. Two steps below her, they are almost the same height. "And does it speak back?"</p>
      <p>
        <em>-look into his eyes there behind the blueness what do you see little Dark We see <strong>desire</strong> the sharpest tools are the ones We hone We can use him if he will turn from Snoke-</em>
      </p>
      <p>"Yeah," she descends a single dark slate stair. Her heart pounds beneath her surcoat. Her black raiment feels tight. Something... about the dance of this much Dark energy around her makes her... <em>feral</em>. Makes her want-</p>
      <p>"What does it say?" his dulcet murmur cuts through her thoughts. He is smiling, by a tenth of a quarter. But it's there. The specter of amusement. He watches her eyes above her half-mask.</p>
      <p>Her breath saws the air between them. <em>Whirrr... haaah.... Whirrr... haaah.... </em></p>
      <p>"It says," she tilts her head further, closes her eyes and <em>listens</em>. Her voice is the sound of a little girl speaking through gears, "One day... I will rule you. You will not bow to Snoke. You will bow-" her brows pinch, <em>yes</em>, "-to me."</p>
      <p>"How treasonous." His rumble is full of delight. Maybe he doesn't think she means it. Or maybe...</p>
      <p>She opens her eyes.</p>
      <p>He is watching her with that patient, paternal expression. The one he has had since she was first brought from her world to Leader Snoke. Snoke believed that in time - with training - with <em>conditioning</em> - she could forget Hays and her people. That in becoming Darth, she would un-become Rose.</p>
      <p>But he is wrong.</p>
      <p>She is the Sith of Otomok. And she will bring... a new order to the Galaxy.</p>
      <p>Her arms ring the General's neck. She presses the grill of her cold, metal nebulizer delicately to his lips.</p>
      <p>He does not flinch.</p>
      <p>"When I offer you my hand," her gloved fingertips stroke his nape. She will be good to him. She will <em>honor</em> him. Her grand consort. She will give him worlds upon worlds upon worlds. "You will take it."</p>
      <p>"My dear girl," uncharacteristically, the back of his gloved hand floats up, like a serpent rising from the depths of the sea, to brush its leather knuckles against her temple. "You really are in a class all your own."</p>
      <p>Her smirk sieves through her mask. "We'll see."</p>
      <p>
        <em>-the spider weaves her web glistening starlight by blood and devotion We shall rule the stars- </em>
      </p>
      <p>"That we shall. Come then," he breaks the spell by lowering his hand, just as controlled and calculated as it rose to touch her - <em>woe be to the man who startles a Sith</em> - and offers her his arm, "shall we look for the scrolls?"</p>
      <p>She doesn't hesitate. Her leather hand slips into the crook of his arm. "kay."</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>A sprint by PastelWonder</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you are delighted by this story, click the Kudos button and leave a comment down below!</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelWonder/profile">Subscribe</a> and never miss an update.</p><p>Follow me on my socials:<br/><a href="https://royramsey.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/RoyRams04759551">Twitter</a></p><p>And for my original works, click <a href="https://www.amazon.com/Roy-Ramsey/e/B087PMV2H6?ref_=dbs_p_ebk_r00_abau_000000">here</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>